Destino humano
by Riru-chin
Summary: [Dedicado a Fanhyûg Feliz Cumpleaños] "— Eh… Feliz Cumpleaños." "— Suena un poco injusto… que nazcan de nuestros deseos; y que mueran por nuestra incapacidad de recordarlos." "y el destino de cada uno de uno nosotros, es, sencillamente, ser un amigo."


**ACLARACIÓN: **Noragami es obra de Adachi Toka (alabadas sean), yo solamente empleo los personajes para entretener, sin fines de lucro.

Éste fic, especialmente, está escrito con el único fin de honrar, en su día especial, a una persona sumamente importante para mí.

.

Virginia, Fanhyûg, Chikinina… Estamos bajo el mismo cielo, y sin embargo, no puedo abrazarte. Pero, más allá de todo, la distancia no pesa más que el cariño, y este fanfic es el abrazo que no puedo darte porque mis brazos no son lo suficientemente largos; pero que igual te doy, pues nuestra amistad si es más vasta que el océano que nos separa.

.

.

.

**Destino humano  
**

.

Capítulo único

.

**Amistad.**

(Del lat. _*amicĭtas, -ātis_, por _amicitĭa_, amistad).

f. Afecto personal, puro y desinteresado, compartido con otra persona, que nace y se fortalece con el trato.

.

Cumpleaños.

Cuando escuchó aquella palabra, lo primero que hizo fue girarse a observar a Yukine. No quería que tuviera otros de sus arrebatos de envidia. Afortunadamente, no fue así. El rubio había madurado muchísimo en muy poco tiempo, y cual padre orgulloso de su hijo, Yato se sentía inmensamente feliz.

Claro que eso no quitaba el asunto que tenía por delante.

Los Dioses no festejan cumpleaños, de hecho, esta es una de las pocas materias en las que él se sentía un completo ignorante, pese a ser una divinidad con muchos años de existencia. Es lo normal ¿no? ¿Por qué habría de festejar un cumpleaños? Ellos viven mientras perdure su recuerdo en la mente de las personas. Un año más, un año menos; no hacen la diferencia. De hecho, lo más cercano a un cumpleaños que celebran, es la adquisición de un nuevo templo, o quizás, la llegado a los mil seguidores.

— Parece tan lejano.

Ante aquel pensamiento, no pudo evitar deprimirse, contrario a su costumbre.

Hiyori había hecho mucho por ellos, y pese a su desconocimiento del tema, entendía que esta era una ocasión importante; y la oportunidad perfecta para agradecerle… por todo.

El problema era cómo mostrarle su gratitud.

Los humanos regalaban cosas en éstas fechas especiales, pero él sentía que un objeto cualquiera, no podría abarcar, de ninguna forma, todo lo que ella había hecho por ellos.

¿Entonces?

Como si de una iluminación divina se tratara, cosa rara, considerando que él mismo era un Dios; la conversación que tuvo con Teinjin arribó a su mente.

¿Sería ese el regalo perfecto?

Hiyori merecía, más que cualquier otra persona, el vivir una vida normal y feliz. Entonces…

.

— Yukine, Yukine.

El joven shinki ya estaba dormido cuando él llegó. En un primer instante consideró la posibilidad de dejar aquella difícil conversación para el día siguiente; pero finalmente, acabó despertando al rubio, o intentándolo, al menos. Pues este sólo emitía unos gemidos y se daba vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Si lo pensaba bien, no era de extrañarse, pues aquel día, antes de la visita de la muchacha, habían tenido una extenuante batalla.

— _Bueno… habrá que dejarlo para ma…_

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un brillo que llamó la atención de su vista. Sobre el escritorio, había un paquete envuelto en papel dorado y con un moño rojo alrededor.

Al tomarlo entre sus manos, Yato pudo distinguir una pequeña tarjeta con el mensaje: **Para Hiyori, de Yukine… Feliz cumpleaños.**

Era sencillo, y podía apostar todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado a que lo que sea que hubiera en su interior, también irradiaba sencillez. No obstante, estaba cargado del cariño y agradecimiento que el joven sentía por la cumpleañera, y eso él lo sentía perfectamente.

En aquel momento, lo vio con la claridad del sol, lo que Yukine había estado haciendo toda la tarde. Y, de nuevo, el orgullo lo invadió.

No podía arruinar aquel presente. Hiyori era importante, mucho, pero Yukine también, y él merecía poder entregar su obsequio.

— Idea descartada.

Tras suspirar derrotado, el dios de la calamidad dejó el paquete en su lugar y se machó.

— Tengo que pensar en otra idea…

.

Ella no tenía la culpa de su falta de creatividad, pero en su fuero interno, no podía evitar achacarle su "falta de consideración".

— _Debió habernos avisado antes…_

Cual estudiante universitario que pasó toda la noche en vela estudiando, Yato lucía el rostro pálido, adornado con unas enormes ojeras.

— ¡Pareces un panda!

Fue el saludo que emitió la pelirrosada ni bien lo vio.

Ante aquel comentario, él solo se quedó mirándola unos instantes, antes de seguir de largo. Necesitaba dormir.

No obstante, su mente se negaba a entenderlo… Esa misma noche, sería la fiesta de Hiyori, y él tenía las manos completamente vacías.

Para el gran Yatogami, aparecerse sin ningún regalo sería una vil humillación. El problema era, quizás, que se estaba exigiendo demasiado, en busca de un regalo perfecto. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué es perfecto?

De repente, una idea que le resultó mala desde el comienzo se tornó tentadora, probablemente, debido a su desesperación.

— Oye… Kofuku…

Se acercó a ella tímidamente, como nunca antes, y le dirigió su mejor mirada de "gato con botas". Ella, por su parte, sólo lo observó curiosa, y con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Y cómo única respuesta, la diosa de la pobreza sólo se abalanzó sobre él, diciendo un montón de cosas ininteligibles. Lo único que él llegó a entender fue…

— ¿Cómo sabes que quiero regalarle algo a Hiyori?

— Eres demasiado obvio Yato-chan.

Y ante aquella respuesta, él sólo se quedó paralizado, dándole a ella la oportunidad de arrastrarlo hasta quien sabe dónde.

.

De acuerdo, él ya lo sabía, pero su desesperación lo llevó a ignorar la realidad, esperando que un milagro ocurriera…

Al final, Kofuku no sólo no lo ayudó en nada, sino que lo hizo perder el tiempo, pues anduvieron toda la tarde dando vueltas, divirtiéndose. Bueno, en realidad, la única que se divirtió fue Kofuku, a costa suya.

— Maldita Kofuku.

La fiesta ya había comenzado, y de hecho, Yukine ya estaba en ella. Otro hecho que lo hacía sentir inmensamente orgulloso, pues el rubio estaba entre un montón de humanos que ignoraban su presencia, y aun así, se mostraba sereno, y hasta contento… Claro que con el festín que se estaba dando, eso no era de sorprenderse.

Él, por su parte, estaba observándolo todo desde un techo vecino. No se atrevía a entrar, no con las manos vacías.

— Así que aquí estabas…

Hiyori, por su parte, había notado su ausencia y aprovechó su último desmayo para salir a buscarlo, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo a apenas unos metros.

— Eh… Feliz Cumpleaños.

En aquel momento, el dios no pudo sentirse más torpe. Pensamientos como "tonto", "eres un idiota" y similares, comenzaron a invadir su mente, mientras agachaba la cabeza, sumamente avergonzado y sonrojado.

— Gracias.

Aquella respuesta no le sorprendió, es decir, era lo normal. Fue el tono con el que la humana lo había dicho lo que le hizo levantar el rostro y mirarla a los ojos.

Ella mostraba una enorme sonrisa, absolutamente sincera.

— Pero…

— ¡Vamos! La fiesta está esperando.

Sin esperar respuesta, lo arrastró hacia la casa, en donde Kofuku y Daikoku ya estaban disfrutando de la celebración, junto a un Yukine con la panza hinchada.

— Comí mucho…

Se quejaba él, mientras que la diosa y su fiel shinki sonreían divertidos.

En la entrada de la casa, por otra parte…

— Espera, Hiyori.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Yo… no te traje nada.

Aquella confesión le costó enormemente hacerla, y de nuevo, cual niño sermoneado, bajó su cabeza, ésta vez, no sonrojado, sino con un semblante de suma tristeza.

— Eso no importa Yato.

Si el susodicho se hubiera atrevido a mirarla en aquel instante, podría haber notado que ella estaba completamente roja. En cambio, de lo único que se percató, fue de cómo sus pies se movían nerviosos.

— En esta fecha, lo que más me importa, es estar acompañada de las personas a las que aprecio.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, adentrándose en la casa; y dejando al anonadado Dios atrás.

Cuando él, por fin pudo superar, la sorpresa que le implicó oír aquellas palabras, se atrevió a entrar. Para entonces, Hiyori ya estaba en medio de sus amigas, recibiendo elogios y muestras de cariño varias; por lo que él simplemente se dirigió hacia Yukine y compañía.

— ¿Encontraste la respuesta Yato-chan?

Le cuestionó Kofuku enigmáticamente, y entonces, él observó a su alrededor, percatándose de algo que saltaba a la vista, pero como muchas cosas, requería de una especial atención para ser notada.

A veces, nuestra mente se enfoca demasiado en las cosas complejas, y nos olvidamos de disfrutar de lo sencillo. El firmamento en sus variadas tonalidades está siempre por encima de nuestras cabezas, pero la mayoría del tiempo no lo notamos. Muchas veces, víctimas de la rutina, nos olvidamos de apreciar a la maravillosa gente que camina a nuestro lado en el día a día.

Pero por eso estaban los cumpleaños. No por los regalos, no, eso no tiene nada que ver. El motivo por el que se festejan los cumpleaños, es para recordarle a esa chispa de luz en nuestra vida, que, efectivamente, es su fulgor el que le da claridad a nuestra vida. Independientemente de si es de día o de noche, nuestra alma estaría oscura sin la existencia de la familia y los amigos, que cuales candelabros, aportan la calidez e iluminación para transitar por esta vida con una sonrisa.

— ¿Están disfrutando de la fiesta?

Se acercó a Hiyori, como buena anfitriona. Pero antes de poder recibir cualquier respuesta de parte de sus interlocutores; fue víctima de un abrazo único.

— Gracias… por haber nacido, y por darme el privilegio de conocerte.

Probablemente lo ideal sería decirlo todos los días, y no una sola vez al año; pero es humano dejarse encandilar por los destellos del sol, antes de poder disfrutar de la inmensidad del cosmos.

— Gracias a ti… a ustedes.

Fue lo único que ella pudo responder, emocionada.

Ciertamente, si había alguien que comprendía bien la importancia de los amigos y la familia, era ella. Pero no por mérito propio. Cada vez que pensaba que los dioses vivían con miedo a ser olvidados, y que los shinkis fueron humanos cuya vitalidad fue arrebatada, quizás, antes de tiempo… ella aprendía a apreciar, un poquito más, todo lo que los propios dioses le habían otorgado.

— _Suena un poco injusto… que nazcan de nuestros deseos; y que mueran por nuestra incapacidad de recordarlos._

Tras separarse de Yato y secarse unas lágrimas rebeldes, ella aceptó gustosa los abrazos de Yukine, quien fue bastante tímido; de Daikoku, que hizo gala de su masculinidad, apretándola bastante fuerte; y de Kofuku, que se quedó colgada de su cuello un buen rato.

— Bueno, ya ¡Kofuku!

Le increpó Yato, mientras que ella sólo se quejaba de no poder estar más tiempo con "Hiyoriin"; provocando que una gota de sudor le resbalara por la nuca a la susodicha.

— Pero bueno… —comenzó el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa— Al final no conseguiste ningún regalo ¿cierto, Yato?

Ante aquello, tres pares de ojos anclaron sus miradas directamente sobre él, que sólo pudo desparramarse en suelo cual costal de papas, con un semblante deprimido; para risa de ellos.

.

La vida no es fácil, y a menudo está llena de obstáculos y de dolor.

Pero para eso están los amigos. Para iluminarte el día más gris, sacarte una sonrisa en medio de la más profunda tristeza, y guiarte con su luz a través de los intrincados senderos de la existencia.

Probablemente por eso, es que los dioses no se las arreglan solos y necesitan de un shinki… Porque así su trabajo es menos duro, con un compañero luchando a su lado.

Seguramente por eso es que nacen los humanos… y el destino de cada uno de uno nosotros, es, sencillamente, ser un amigo.

.

.

.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Espero cumplir un poquito, al menos, con mi destino a tu lado, Virginia.

Sé que es corto, extremadamente cursi y que no se acerca ni un poco a todo lo que tú te mereces, pero bueno… se hace lo que se puede.

.

¡Ah! Me estaba olvidando.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!


End file.
